


For some weenies

by CucumberSama



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, For a Friend, Izaya, M/M, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, bj, i regret writing this, shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberSama/pseuds/CucumberSama
Summary: Written for my friends. Izaya sucks some dick. It’s short and you shouldn’t read it.





	For some weenies

“It requires 50 pounds of feathers, a container of gorilla glue, and a sprinkle of glitter” the blonde haired man says matter of factly.

“What does that even mean?” Izaya questions his attention now forcibly dragged from his computer screen. It seems the informant wasn’t listing to the first part of the conversation, seeing as he had no idea the context of the things Shizuo had asked for. 

“feathers, gorilla glue, and glitter” shizuo repeats. 

“I don’t follow, why do you even need all that stuff?” He asks. 

“Were you even listening to me?” Shizuo asks with a slight growl. He stares down The raven haired man who is still sitting in front of his computers, and surrounded by stacks of paper. 

“Oh eat my ass shizu-Chan” the informant of Ikebukuro huffs, a bit of bite to his words. 

“Gladly” said monster growls back, stalking over to izayas desk he takes ahold of Izaya and presses their lips together. Izaya melts into the kiss and tangles his fingers into shizuos blonde locks. Shizuo forces his Tongue into izayas mouth, the raven moans into the kiss pulling back a little so he could gasp for air. He is only free for a second before he’s pulled back into the kiss. Shizuos hands travel down to his hips, and Izayas hands migrate from shizuos hair to the button of his jeans. 

Slowly Izaya pops the button and pulls the zipper down. He smirks into the kiss before breaking it and dropping to his knees with a thunk. Hot breath puffs down by shizuos dick. A warm wet sensation settles over the fabric that incased the blondes dick. 

Izaya continues to suck on the phallic object through the pair of boxers as his nimble hands push shizuos pants down the rest of the way freeing them from his hips. 

The blondes face is on fire as he pants at the sensations coursing through him. One of his large calloused hands finds it way into Izayas hair and the other claps it’s left self over his hot blushing face to muffle the groans from Izayas foreplay. 

Cold hands find their way into the boxers and wrap themselves around shizuos thick pulsing member, slowly pulling the length out of its prison. It twitches when the cold air surrounds it and little beads of pre cum drip it of the tip. The raven haired man leans forward and licks the hot red tip. 

“Thanks For the meal “ Izaya mumbles before his mouth wraps around the tip of shizuos cock. Both of the monsters hands find their way Into the raves hair as more of his cock is slipped into the tight warm heat of Izayas mouth. Groans of appreciation start to spill from shizuos lips and he grips Izaya hair a bit tighter before dragging his head forward to engulf more of his dick. 

He starts to shallowly thrust into the waiting mouth the tip of his dick hitting the back of Izaya throat drawing a moan form Izaya. The moan vibrates the dick in his mouth and Shizuo groans and picks up the pace. 

The wet heat and moans coming form Izayas mouth around his dick was bliss already, added with the silky feel of izayas hair tangled in between his fingers and the rush of power from having Izaya at his mercy was almost to much. His orgasam continues to build as he glances down to watch Izayas lips part around his pulsating member. 

With a particularly hard thrust Shizuo manages to hit the back of Izaya troat with enough force to gag him. The raven rips his head back and coughs gasping in his first non dick filled breaths. His eyes swirl with curiosity and lust and he crawls back over to the hard length attached to shizuos body. With a wink of those seductive red eyes Izaya kisses the tip of shizuos dick and begins to take it back into his mouth with more determination than the last time. His hands steady him using shizuos hips as leverage To take more of the dick down his throat. 

Those large hands find their way back in to Izaya hair and another loud groan is released. Peering down at the man taking his dick honey eyes meet ruby gems, both sets of eyes filled with lust. Izaya sinks Further down onto the dick. He was almost at the base now. He continues to try to take more of the blondes member into his mouth but it just won’t fit. 

Mischief glistens in those red eyes as they peer up at the blushing and horny Shizuo. His orgasam was close, his face scrunched up in bliss as he was about to release. 

 

 

 

C H O M P 

 

And suddenly there was just pain.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU hope you liked it you weenies


End file.
